להפר את החוקים
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: אחרי תעלול בלתי נסבל במיוחד של פרד וג'ורג', פרסי מנסה להבין למה הם עושים לו כל כך הרבה צרות. מזל שלי ג'ורדן שם כדי להגיד לו מה הוא עושה לא נכון. סלאש, וואנשוט


פרסי וויזלי, מדריך ראשי, התרוצץ ברחבי חדר המועדון של גריפינדור, מנסה לעצור את מגוון זיקוקי הפיליבסטר שפוצצו שם אחיו, פרד וג'ורג'. ניצוצות עפו בכל מקום, ונראה כאילו על כל טיל שפרסי מצליח לעצור, פרד וג'ורג' משגרים שלושה. פרסי ניסה לעצור אותם, אבל ללא הצלחה- הם היו שניים והוא אחד, ונראה היה כאילו הם מצליחים לקרוא אחד את מחשבותיו של השני, דבר שהפך אותם לצוות מוצלח לכל הדעות.

רק אחרי שעה ארוכה הצליח פרסי להחזיר את חדר המועדון לקדמותו ולקולות הדיבור השקטים שאפפו אותו. רוב תלמידי גריפינדור חשבו שזה היה מחזה מדהים ומבדר- זיקוקים שמתפוצצים על ימין ועל שמאל, שני תאומים שמנסים לסחוט כמה שיותר צחוקים מהקהל המשתאה, ופרסי אחד, שיוצא מכליו בבירור.

"אל תחשבו שתצאו מזה!" הוא צעק על פרד וג'ורג' לאחר שהמלאי שלהם נגמר סופית, "אני אכתוב על זה לאימא!"

"אתה חייב, פרס?" אמר פרד במבט תמים.

"מה - פרד – אל תיתן לי את המבט הזה!"

"איזה מבט?"

"אני מזהיר אותך! חמש נקודות מגריפינדור!"

פרד הפסיק מיד.

"אבל כבר הורדת לנו בערך 30," התמרמר ג'ורג'.

"אתה יודע טוב מאוד שזה מגיע לכם," פרסי נראה כאילו הוא על סף התמוטטות עצבים, "ויש לכם מזל גדול שפרופסור מקגונגל לא שמעה על זה. עדיין."

"הו, לא למקגונגל!" התחנן ג'ורג'.

"תראו," התחיל פרסי, כשהוא מרסן את עצמו ומנסה לא לצעוק כדי למנוע עוד הצגות לתלמידי גריפינדור, "למה אתם חייבים לעשות לי את כל הצרות האלה? למה אתם כל הזמן חייבים להפר את החוקים? אתם..." והוא המשיך עוד ועוד, מרצה אל תוך הלילה, בקושי שם לב שפרד וג'ורג' למעשה נרדמו עם עיניים פקוחות. כשהוא לבסוף סיים הם התנערו, שפשפו את עיניהם והלכו לישון. עד אז חדר המועדון היה ריק כמעט לגמרי, חוץ מאדם אחד נוסף.

"על מה אתה מסתכל?" אמר פרסי בתסכול והתמוטט על אחת הכורסאות.

"רק נהנה מהמופע," חייך לי ג'ורדן, הראסטות שלו מסתירות חצי מפניו. הוא ניער אותן והמשיך, "למה אתה כל כך לחוץ כל הזמן?"

"מה – בכלל **ראית **את מה שהלך שם?"

"כמובן שראיתי," לי אמר בשלווה, "למה לא יכולת פשוט ליהנות מהמופע?"

"כי ה**מופע **הזה," אמר פרסי בשיניים חרוקות, "הוא הפרה ברורה של לפחות שבעה חוקי הוגוורטס! החברים האלה שלך, הם לא נותנים לי להעביר יום אחד בלי – "

לי התחיל לצחוק.

"מה?"

"סתם, נזכרתי במה שהם עשו שלשום."

"שלשום היה אפילו יותר גרוע מהיום." פרסי הסתיר את פניו בכפות ידיו לרגע, הוריד את משקפיו ושפשף את עיניו בעייפות, כאילו חי מחדש את האירועים.

"שמע, פרסי, אני לא חושב שהם עושים את זה כדי לשגע אותך. בעצם, אני **יודע **את זה. הם עושים את זה כדי לגרום לך להפסיק עם הקיבעון המוזר הזה שלך לשמירה על החוקים."

"אבל... חוקים..."

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאף פעם לא התמזמזת בחדר המועדון? לא הלכת להביא אוכל מהמטבח? יצאת לטיול לילי?"

"לא, לא, ובהחלט לא. למה שאני ארצה לעשות דבר כזה? מקבלים ריתוק על דבר כזה, אתה יודע."

"בחיי, אם לא תפר חוק כלשהו אני אצרח."

"למה זה כל כך משנה לך?"

"זה משגע אותי שאתה לא נהנה מהדברים הקטנים האלה בחיים. אתה לא יודע מה אתה מפסיד."

"אני... אני לא רוצה לדעת. אני רק רוצה לישון כבר, ולמחוק את החברים הנוראיים האלה שלך מהזיכרון שלי."

"אתה באמת לא צריך לדבר עליהם ככה, אתה יודע, הם עדיין האחים שלך."

"אולי אם הם לא היו האחים שלי הם לא היו עושים לי כל כך הרבה בעיות." אמר פרסי, והעביר יד בשיערו כדי למחות זיעה, מבלגן אותו תוך כדי.

"יש משהו בזה," הסכים לי, "אבל בכל זאת- כדאי לך להקשיב לי. תאמין לי, אני יודע. אם רק תתאוורר קצת. הם יעזבו אותך, אני נשבע."

פרסי הסתכל בשעונו, נאנח, והתחיל ללכת לעבר המדרגות. גם לי קם.

"אתה הולך לישון כל כך מוקדם?" הוא שאל.

"כבר כמעט אחת בלילה, ויש לי מבחן בשינויי צורה מחר – "

"תשכח מזה," אמר לי, שלא נראה עייף בכלל, "בוא נלך למטבחים."

"השתגעת?!" אמר פרסי, "אני לא מוכן – אני בחיים לא אעשה דבר כזה!"

"אתה מתנהג כאילו ביקשתי ממך להרוג מישהו," גיחך לי, "זה רק טיול קטן."

"לעולם לא." אמר פרסי בהחלטיות.

"אתה בהחלט נהיה קליל יותר. בקצב הזה, פרד וג'ורג' לא יתנו לך דקה מנוחה. זה לא משנה כמה זמן אתה מטיף להם, הם פיתחו הגנה נגד זה. הם נכנסים למעין טראנס, הם אמרו לי. ניסיתי לעשות את זה גם אבל לא הצלחתי – בכל אופן, הנקודה שלי היא שהבעיה היא בך."

"אבל... החוקים, אני לא רוצה – "

"זה לא משנה." לי התקדם קצת לעבר פרסי, "אפילו פעם אחת לא התמזמזת בחדר המועדון?"

"טוב, אני - אני אף פעם לא יצאתי עם מישהי מגריפינדור. אבל גם אם כן, לעולם לא הייתי מפר חוק כזה. אתה יודע שאם תופסים אותך, תאבד עשר נקודות?"

"אני אזכור את זה," לי אמר בחוסר תשומת לב, "באמת כדאי שתנסה."

"מה אתה מנסה...?"

לי התקדם לעבר פרסי שוב. כעת המרחק ביניהם היה קטן מאוד. "מה אתה חושב שאני מנסה?" פרסי הפנה את ראשו. "זה מעוות לגמרי."

"נכון." לי תפס את פרסי בפניו, הפנה אותם אליו ונישק אותו. פרסי לא התנגד- הוא נישק בחזרה. יחסית לאחד לחוץ כל כך, הנשיקה הייתה טובה. פרסי נישק טוב כמעט כמו אנג'לינה ג'ונסון.

פרסי נסוג אחורה באיטיות, מביט בלי, ספק מוכה תדהמה ספק מחייך.

"איך זה הרגיש, להפר את החוקים, פרסי?"

"לא רע," פרסי אמר ושפשף את עיניו בשנית, "לא רע בכלל."


End file.
